Sechs Arme/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Sechs has an increased speed above the average human, because of his body structure and having the ability to walk or run on all of his limbs. He was shown to have been able to craw up a tree and other builds at a fast pace, not even a human hoping to do such a feat. His speed also extends to his agility, as a member of the spider-tribe he is able to limb from several high places and swing from web like threads that help him gain a swifter dodge and attack. Strength Sechs strengths has claimed to be four times that of a human, because of his extra arms. He was able to pick up a fully grown man and throw him into a glass window injuring him greatly. Even during the days as the ring leader of the fight clubs, if any fighters had the balls to go up against. Sechs was able to take do some pretty strong fighters with his arms and the ability to power his webs, with that he is able to warp it around others. Throwing them with these very strong webs that he can produce. Swordsmanship Sechs boasts to be a 6 style swordsman who is pretty strong and his level is at an expert. Sechs uses a hack and slash style with his swords, being able to take on 3 opponents at once with 2 swords per-opponent. Which he boasts that this just another reason why the spider-tribe is the best race around. Marksmanship Thanks to his devil fruit, he can produce and shape unlimited amounts of spear and other throwing type weapons. He is an expert marksman as well, he boasts he can pin a fly away from close to 200 years away. Of course this was proved whenever he had ambushed smoker in the trees and he through his projectiles at him from close to 50 yards away. Durability Again thanks to his devil fruit powers, he has a greater durability. The sticky tera liquid he produces can quickly dries and becomes a coding of armor on Sechs. He wears a small coding over his body at all times, which makes it near impossible to hit him with a bullet or cut him with a blade. Acrobatic From a very young he was trained to swing from very high places and thanks to his build, he is a great acrobatic. Sechs is able to take different forms and seemingly to choke out others, whenever he warps his arms around them and crushing their wind pipes. He seems to be able to do several flips and other feats in the air, helping him land his landing from the sky to the ground with little effort. Miscellaneous Skill It was shown that Sechs has the ability to produce a web like substances from his body. As such he has the ability to use this thread like web against other in many different types of situations. However, it is unknown if it only his own unique ability or what the members of the spider-tribe can do, but it is presumed that since he is from the spider-tribe. All of its members can do such a fear, but since he seems to be the only known now it is still a mystery. Devil Fruit The Tera Tera no Mi (テラテラ) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user is able to produce and manipulate Sticky Tera Liquid, yet to be understood by scientist. Tera short for “Terracotta”, meaning “Sight of Terracotta Warriors”. Strengths The user has the ability to produce a dark brown sticky liquid from their pores and body, much like sweat and such. This reacts with the oxygen within the arm and hardens whenever it exits the body. Becoming a strong armor for the user, however by putting haki into it can become stronger. The user is able to wear this armor and use it as a weapon, such as producing a sword in which the user can fight with. The user also has shown to have the ability to in coat others with these substances, to trap them. A technique very similar to Mr.3’s own doru doru no mi abilities. Weakness However whenever this liquid dries, it is almost indestructible. But if it is hit with haki, it would break like any other devil fruit not wrong against this. Other than this the user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Haki It would appear that Sechs is a novice at haki, he is able to increase his own senses and predict the enemies own movements. This seems to be the extent of his haki abilities right now. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages